PruCan Playlist
by WhoAmI28
Summary: A compilation of song-fics centered around Prussia and Canada. ((Requests are accepted!))
1. Chapter 1: Starships

Starships

I cringed as I eyed the neon pink sign that hung above the building that my brother was pulling me into. "Pleasure Island" It shouted, raping my eyeballs as it flickered on and off joyfully. I paled. Who named their place "Pleasure Island" anyway? It sounded like a place where prostitutes hung out, extracting as much money as they could from cheating husbands, rich CEOs bored of their lives and people in general who craved something out of the dark side. I imagined a seedy looking place, shuddering when I succeeded.

"I don't think I'm ready to go to jail yet, Alfred." I say as I yank my arm from his strong grip. "Maybe later when I actually graduate from college and get a high-paying job, eh?"

"Oh, Come-on!" My twin said in an exasperated voice, clearly tired of my civilized ways to do things. It wasn't my fault I wanted to be a normal college student, thank you very much. "I'm really getting pissed at your prude ways."

"You may call it that but I value my 'prude-ness' very much." As if to prove my point, I smoothed my hands along my dark blue vest and straightened my glasses. "Now, if you don't mind, I must go back to the dorms and finish my term paper."

"Your _term paper_?" Alfred laughed loudly while I just stared at him, unimpressed. I secretly hoped that he would suffocate and pass-out quietly. It wasn't that I didn't love my brother. Oh no, I loved him very much. But it's kind of hard to find that love when he ridicules you every day for actually liking classes and doing homework diligently. "The deadline is like ages away!"

"Is there something wrong with working on something before the deadline?"

"Yeah," Alfred smiled sweetly before grabbing my arms and shaking the living daylights out of me. "Mom and Dad must have broken you when you were a baby!"

I pushed my brother once more but he grabbed the back of my collar and shook his head as if he was disappointed by me. I couldn't care less. My brother was probably the only person in the world disappointed in me, anyway. Everywhere I went, I fulfilled the job of role model perfectly so there weren't much people to disappoint.

"Let go." I said coldly.

"Oh, shut it, will ya?! Let me be the one in charge for tonight!"

"This isn't logical…" I said slowly, processing the events unfolding in front of me. "What do I gain in following your leadership? I see no good point in this."

"Does everything need to make sense to you, huh? Not everything is science and math, Mattie!"

"Yes," I replied plainly.

"How do you explain rainbows then?! If those aren't magical then I don't know what is."

"Waves of light refracting from water or rain. Seriously, Al, Did your mental maturity not improve beyond third grade?" I contemplated on smacking Alfred right now.

He thought for a moment before staring straightly at me. "… You have a very sad childhood."

I couldn't wipe the smirk away from me when his face collided with the hard concrete.

-.x.-.x.-

Alfred turned the tables on me, though, when he told me that he'd give up his allowance plus birthday and Christmas money to my parents so they could buy me a decent telescope. I went into thinking mode after that because _who doesn't love space?!_

There was just something I found exhilarating in the stars and the planets and how matter just expands in no particular behavior or purpose. Space was so vast, so vibrant, and very much beautiful. There was so much in it yet there was nothing at the same time. It intrigued me.

I weighed the options. If I didn't go, I would probably reach graduation without a hitch and then get a job to buy me my own telescope. Estimation? About three years, give or take. If I did go, I would risk getting drunk, making poor life-choices and expulsion from the school. Oh joy. On the other hand, I would get my telescope in not more than three weeks.

My mind was leaning heavily on the second idea. As long as I didn't get too wasted and drank enough for Alfred to get me off the hook, I would probably be okay. And about those nasty perverts and fuck-toy snatching scumbags, I could probably take care of them. Peacefully, of course.

So, after making a life-changing decision, I found myself sitting by the bar, staring at the weird purple drink that my stupid companion requested for me and guessing how much time it would take before my eardrums would give out from the bad music they were projecting all throughout the room.

Nothing interested me. Not the drink. Not the group of humping mess. Not the headache inducing lights. Nothing.

"Hey, cutie." An overly buff guy sat beside me and placed an arm on the back rest of my stool casually. "Wanna be my naughty student?"

Ho-hum. There was so much 'nope' written on this guy that I didn't even want to spend a couple of brain cells just to think of a response to his idiotic remark. I just sipped on my drink and ignored his presence.

He left a few minutes later, obviously put-off by my cold treatment, and I went back to criticizing the world around me.

I was counting the bottles on the bartender's shelves when someone occupied the seat beside me again. He/She/It did not speak for a long time, and I was describing the 54th bottle in my mind when finally, I was addressed.

"Nice tie,"

I rolled my eyes and turned to him to give him a piece of my genius mind only to stop my mouth from opening because damn, I was looking for interesting and some cosmic power hoodoo somehow heard my prayers and granted my wish.

He was an albino. My brain cells went all crazy and bounced around in my head at this because I had never seen an albino. Ever. I found myself drawn into his ruby red eyes, paper-white skin and silver colored hair. My eyes scanned at his features hungrily, like a zoologist examining rare species of animal.

I put on the most charming smile I could muster and licked my lips as I watched every movement of his with rapt attention. "Thank you. I bought it at France last summer."

He smirked and took a gulp out of his beer. "I don't think I've seen you here before. You just moved in town?"

"You could say that," I leaned towards him casually, studying the way he drank from the glass. I probably looked creepy as fuck but I couldn't care less. I probably wouldn't see this person ever again. Let him think what he wanted to think.

He must have mistook my action for subtle flirting because he too leaned in close and twirled a lock of my blond hair on his slim finger. "I'm glad I met you then, _mein liebe._"

He then pushed my drink onto my slightly parted lips and I couldn't help but gulp or else I might've choked on the massive amount that ran in my mouth. The alcohol hit me like a bullet train. I felt my common sense floating away from me in slow motion, out of reach.

"Shit," I cursed quietly and the albino laughed at me in that deep voice of his that did wonders to my lower regions.

"Such a dirty mouth," He said and gave me another drink. "I'm Gilbert."

"Matthew Williams." I finished my other drink and quickly moved to a new one. Since when was my will-power this weak?

"So, Matthew Williams… What do you do that makes you look like a really uptight accountant?"

"Do? I don't have a job yet."

Gilbert's crimson eyes widened in shock. "You're in college?!"

I nodded. "I'm a Business Major."

"Well, damn, you're younger than you look. But either way, you're cute and I like cute very, very much."

I could've scoffed at his remark (In a very bitchy way possible, I might add.) but I found his intense stare on me electrifying and my nerves tingled in pure excitement and arousal. _I'm going crazy, _I thought to myself, _I'm drunk. I can't do this. _But my body betrayed me and I leaned closer to him, pouting and making myself look innocent. "So, you'll make me happy tonight?"

Gilbert fisted my hair and drew me even closer, nipping at my earlobe lightly before whispering in a sensual voice. "The happiest you've ever been."

My drunken haze was shattered though, when my brother decided to check in on me and found Gilbert's hands in my pants and his tongue down my mouth.

"Dude!" He yelled. "Get a room!"

Pushing, myself away from Gilbert, I blushed hard and clutched at my head tightly. Everything was spiraling out of my control and if there was one thing I didn't like, it was losing it. Seeing Al brought back some clarity in my life and I fixed myself up before paying for my bill and standing up to leave.

"Where are you going, Matt?!" My twin turned me around and stared at me firmly.

"I'm done with this."

"You were finally letting loose! You were gonna get laid!"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Alfred made a move to grab my collar again but I quickly dodged his attack and ran out of the club. God, I could only count the times I had ever been stupid in my entire life. I was not exactly happy to add this one in it. Fuck the telescope; I'm going to finish my term paper tonight.

Something grabbed my hand and I whipped around. "What?!"

"Life is too short to be spent working always." Gilbert said solemnly. I tried to wrench my hand away but his grip on it was too tight that it was actually hurting me.

"Who are you to say that?! My therapist?!"

"No, But I'm a stage four cancer patient."

At that I shut my mouth and stop struggling. "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

"It's totally fine but I just wanted to let you know that a little fun never hurt anybody. I won't let you get in trouble, I promise. So please, come back?"

I hesitated. I hardly knew this guy and at the first ten minutes of our encounter, we were already shamelessly making-out. How would I know for sure that he had cancer? What if this was a fuck toy snatching scumbag just trying to get in my pants? What if I woke up the next day in some prison cell without my phone or my wallet? Everything about the situation seemed illogical.

"We're meant to fly."

I looked up at Gilbert's red eyes and felt some kind of force pulling me, drawing me in closer to him. I felt as if I could count all the colors in his brilliant orbs and never get tired of staring at it. Something inside of me snapped and a warm feeling expanded from my chest with no rhyme or reason. I felt exhilarated. Gilbert was so vast, so vibrant, so beautiful. I knew almost nothing about him yet there was so much something; it was making my heart beat fast, making my palms sweat up and lighting up my tiny world. He was space, and I was intrigued.

I let him pull me back inside the club and I experienced a night that I categorized as unimaginable. As the sunlight pierced the sky, Gilbert held me in his loving arms and I couldn't get the erase words that made my brain explode and reform into something new.

_We're meant to fly._


	2. Chapter 2: Animals

**AN: This has been revised. I noticed my stupidity. I had a typo on that itty bitty sentence and the whole story changed. Please, reread guys! My evil twin messed with this story and gave me a hard time revising! Jk, I don't have an evil twin. Just a tiny voice in my head distracting me all the time.**

Animals

The intense lavender stare from across the rink ripped a delicious shiver up my spine and I couldn't help the moan that bubbled from between my lips. Oh, he knew just how to rile me up. How to drive me wild without even saying a word. How to bring me to the brink of snapping…

And he accepted the punishment for his seduction so graciously.

I shook my head to clear it of lewd images consisting of pale white thighs and parted lips. My brother, catching the action, looked at me weirdly as if he were expecting me to faint or throw up or something. I examined him and the split lip that he was sporting; knowing well who the culprit was was for his injury. Ludwig probably looked much worse than I did after the battle against Smith High but it was funny that it was _me _he was waiting to fall over.

"I'm fine, _bruder. _You know I hate it when you stare at me like that."

"You have been acting weird from the minute we entered the arena. " Ludwig shot a glance towards the Smith High hockey team, who was currently celebrating their success of beating us, Sherman High Knights. "Actually, I noticed that you act like this every time we are up against Smith High. It is like you are itching for a fight. Is something the matter?"

I frowned. It irked me slightly that Ludwig had very keen eyes and a sharp mind. He could pick up little things that others usually didn't and while that may prove useful at times, it also annoyed me to the fullest, especially when I was trying hard to keep something from him.

"Nothing is the matter." I replied after moments of hesitation. "Let's go. Elizaveta is waiting for us in the parking lot. We are going to Feli's grandfather's place for pizza this lunch!"

I picked up our bags which had our sport attires while my brother got the bag where we kept our hockey sticks. I could tell that he was going to bring up the matter again later. My brother was just like that that way; not letting go of things until he fully understood them.

We were only five feet away from the main door of the building when the thing that I had much awaited happened. I could feel the cocky smirk that quickly overtook my lips and the gleam that had settled in my ruby red eyes. My muscles went as tense as a violin bow, waiting for the right time to pounce on my prey. The adrenaline in my blood was muddling with my brain, erasing the thoughts of everything except the hunger that suddenly overwhelmed me.

Our opponent team met us halfway through the entrance. The casual chatter between the members halted to a stop when they saw me and my brother. There was a subtle 'dagger-glaring' in our general direction which I completely understood. Earlier in the game, I beat one of their team mates on purpose. I got benched but that didn't matter. All that was adding up to the event right now, which I had been anticipating.

After a few moments of silence, the group parted to reveal their captain, who was a slightly short blond with a fair complexion. My grin widened as he stepped forward with confidence, purple eyes never straying away from mine. My heart jumped in my chest excitedly.

"We meet again, Williams."

"You sound like a movie villain," The blond said in a voice that had my blood rushing down south. "Though I could say the same about you, Bieldschmidt. I thought I made it clear the last time that I didn't want you hurting anymore of my players for fun."

"This is hockey, _ja? _It's a sport. Don't we do this for fun?"

"Yes, but hockey and wrestling are two different things. Obviously."

"Oh, you would know about _wrestling_, wouldn't you? You're a pro."

I took pleasure in the way he blushed and shivered lightly at the hidden meaning in my words.

"Shut up," He hissed at me and faced his team mates. "Let's go. There's no need to waste our time arguing when we can visit Johnson at the hospital instead."

The others nodded and murmured in agreement and they headed towards the exit. Matthew turned his head slightly to me and mouthed 'We'll talk later' as he followed them outside. I grinned.

"I get it now," My brother said slowly. "You are in love with that Williams player."

"In love?!" I laughed boisterously. "Love is such a strong word to define our relationship."

"What would you call it then?" He asked.

We continued our walk towards the car. I stared at the trees with feigned interest when all I was thinking really was a response to my brother's question. What was Williams to me? Why was I being diligent in annoying him and finding about things that pissed him off? Was it because I got angry sex in return? I found my answer in a "save the world" flyer which had a picture of the world in flames and screaming people in the background.

"It's lust." I tell Ludwig as I slide in the backseat of our car. At the word 'lust' Elizaveta, my cousin who was behind the steering wheel, tilted her head to listen to our conversation better.

"You just tell yourself that." Ludwig mumbled and turned to face the window.

"Oh, but it's true. He is so pretty when he is mad."

"You will hurt yourself doing this."

"_Bitte, ich bin m__ϋ__de_. I don't want to hear this conversation especially from you, my dear bruder, who is only 2 years younger than me."

"Who is this boy you are talking about?" Elizaveta inquired. Her shining amber eyes reminded me of myself whenever I saw my beloved hockey captain. "And what's this lust, Gilbo?"

"Matthew Williams," I replied, a bit of warning tone in my voice. "From Smith High."

Elizaveta's eyebrows scrunched up as she thought hard about the said boy. The Hungarian also went to Smith High and was the vice-president of the school council so she would know a lot of people that went there. She tugged on her hair lightly, an act she did when she was frustrated about something, and frowned.

"Williams, Williams, Williams…" She said quietly, still thinking. "Oh, Matthew Williams!"

"Ja. That's what I just said."

"That adorable little boy from Advanced Mathematics! He's so kind and polite and he's not like the other boys who like to talk loud and brag all the time. He's so silent!"

"Uh-huh."

"No wonder I didn't recognize the name. He's unnoticeable." Elizaveta started the car and backed out of the driveway. "You like him?"

"It's complicated."

"Mhm, that could mean two things. One, you don't like him. Two, he doesn't like you. Three, you really, really like him." She squealed.

"Could you shut up?!" I cried, fed up by the talk of love and like. It was too much to handle. "We're fucking. Does that answer your question?!"

Elizaveta's mouth formed an 'o' and she nearly crashed the car to a streetlight in shock.

"Watch the road, woman!" I roared as the car swerved violently to the left, avoiding the streetlight by an inch. I bumped my head on the window though, and the pain had me cursing and clutching my head. Ludwig was stoic but his back was straight and his jaw was clenched tightly. He had a deadly grip on the seat in front of him.

"Williams? You're doing it with him?!"

"Why, is something the matter? It's not like you don't do it with that prissy Austrian president."

"I thought that boy was a virgin."

"Do you have to know about every gay news in this town? Are you going to write a newspaper about it?"

She shrugged. "It's strange. You don't seem so compatible."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

-.x.-x.-

The celebratory party for the Smith High hockey team was conveniently placed in front of my apartment building.

I could see the restaurant from my bedroom window and I watched, transfixed, for any sign of that boy with wavy blond hair. I could hear Ludwig shuffling around in the living room but I did not mind him. He would be leaving to see his boyfriend soon and I would be left alone.

Perfect.

A few minutes later, I saw Matthew crossing the street to get to the venue. He was wearing that stupid glasses again that made him look like a nerdy loser and an oversized red sweater that hid his athletic figure. The blue jeans he had were ripped at some parts and the sneakers he had were muddy. God, what did he do with himself?

Matthew bowed timidly to another member that he passed by and stopped to talk to another. He was going on with that polite façade again when I knew fully well that filthy words could come out of those innocent lips. His lavender eyes darted up to my window, filled with hate and malice. I snarled threateningly. He ignored me and went inside the restaurant with his giant Russian friend.

I grabbed my coat and put it on quickly, not bothering at all to put on pants over my boxers. I ran downstairs and towards the restaurant across the street where I leaned on the wall by the entrance, waiting for Matthew to come out.

My legs were starting to cramp when he finally showed up. He looked shocked for a moment before it was swept under the rug and replaced with a bored expression.

"I didn't expect you to actually come out." He said. His was just above a whisper and I wanted to scream so bad for him to speak up like he did when we were tangled on the sheets.

"You said we could talk." I said harshly. "Come on, Matthew. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry I'm busy right now. I can't entertain you. I'm really sorry."

"Jesus, stop saying sorry!"

He cringed at my loud tone. "It's just how I am. It's kind of hard to erase."

"No, it's not how you are. Where's that boy on the ice?"

"Stop toying around with me. I don't get why you talk to me at all!" I was breaking his mask, I could tell. The bite in his voice was showing, and he just needed a little push to completely go wild. My nerves tingled in excitement.

I trapped him against the wall and began to lick at his pale neck. He choked back a moan and gripped my hair, trying to push me off.

"S-stop… Gilbert…"

"You like that, don't you?" I bit down hard, knowing that he liked it rough secretly. He mewled heatedly and ground his hips against mine unconsciously.

"P-please… stop…"

Now that just really pissed me off. I hated it when he begged. It wasn't right. It wasn't him. I growled and gripped his hip with one hand and yanked at his pretty hair with another to expose more of his neck, grinding onto him mercilessly.

I placed more dark marks on his flawless skin and kissed my way up to his ear. He was breathing raggedly now and letting out moans every so often but it wasn't what I want. I didn't want him to submit easily to the pleasure.

"Slut," I whispered. "You're going to take this like a bottom bitch?"

In one fluid motion, our positions were flipped and it was Matthew who was hovering over me, pinning my wrists on the wall. He was smiling sweetly, like cake. Poisoned cake.

"I may be your bitch, Gil," He purred and swiped his tongue over my bottom lip. "But if you call me a slut again, I'll whip your dick."

"Welcome back, Vögelchen."

"You don't know how much I despise you." He let go of my wrists briefly before slamming them back against the wall, sending a crackle of pain running down my arms. I groaned and he chuckled darkly. "You just want to be punished, don't you?"

"Keep talking like that and it'll be me punishing you."

He pulled me towards my apartment where we spent the night under the blankets, completely entranced with each other, not once daring to part. Despite the harsh words and the terrible verbal torments, our bodies moved passionately and slowly, postponing the inevitable end, knowing that when the morning comes, we had to restart everything all over and once again we would be two enemies at war. I didn't love him. He didn't love me. I didn't love him. He didn't love me. That was the mantra we both repeated in our heads.

Yet I found myself luring him in, bringing the animal out. Wanting him to hunt me.

Wanting him to want me.

And at the aftermath of our battle on the bed, he would treat my wounds and ask me if I was in pain. He would cook my meals and sometimes even help me shower. As if I didn't hurt him first and make him lose his head for my own greedy purpose.

At those moments, I found it hard to lie that that wasn't really that part I had been anticipating.

Not the tender smiles, not the fleetingly light touches, not the surprisingly sweet kisses.

At those moments, I found it hard to lie that I didn't love him.

**AN: And that's that. For those who were waiting for smut, don't judge meeeeeee! My brain fried itself from imagining a sex scene and now it's broken. (no flames plz)**

**Sorry. /shotbrickedmurdered/**

**Requests are still accepted. ^^**

**Thanks for reading! And reviewing! And following!**

**Much love!**

**XOXO**

**I'M GOING NOW!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Zone

Friend Zone by Your Favorite Martian

Gilbert's dilemma had started eight years ago, when he found out that he liked his childhood best friend, Matthew Williams.

Like was probably the understatement of the century. He _loved _Matthew, so much that it was driving him crazy. He tried confessing at the young age of fourteen but the Canadian simply laughed his adorable laugh and proceeded to talk about his favourite artists and their songs, thinking that the albino was making one of his 'too-much' jokes. Gilbert on the other hand, was unsure if he was rejected or not.

Eight years later, he still didn't have the answer.

Now at twenty-two, the German's feelings only grew stronger and stronger. He became bolder in his attempts and hinted his affection more strongly but Matthew, the ever clueless boy, thought that Gilbert was planning on leaving him soon, thus the extra bonding time and fancy gifts. They had a little fight about that until everything was cleared up and Gilbert decided that the gifts had no effect whatsoever on Matthew and he should probably stop doing it. Not the liking part, just the gift-giving.

His world was promptly shattered when Matthew started going out with an upperclassman named Alfred Jones. The albino had a burning hatred for the American. He could see how the jerk whined to Matthew all the time. He was always late to arrive in their dates and was too grabby for Gilbert's taste. He also made Matt do his homework. Matthew was just too shy to complain and usually did whatever the loud-mouthed boy asked him to and that made Gilbert even madder that he wanted to punch Alfred 'till his head caved in.

"Do you think that I should cut my hair?"

Matthew's voice broke Gilbert out of his reverie and he stared at the pretty blond curls cascading down to the younger's shoulder, mesmerized for a second, before shaking his head.

"Nein, it looks OK!"

"But Alfred said that I look like a hippy or something so I should trim it a little bit." Matthew pouted as if deep in thought. Gilbert groaned. Matthew _always _thought of Alfred.

"You don't have to do everything Alfred says."

The Canadian giggled and entwined his fingers with Gilbert's, an oddly intimate action that made the albino's heart flutter wildly. He then twirled himself happily as if they were dancing. "I know."

Gilbert held himself back from kissing Matthew.

"Thanks for sticking with me to watch a romance movie. You're seriously the best gay friend I have."

"Matt, almost all of your friends is gay."

Matthew smiled and ruffled Gilbert's silver hair, bunching it in his hands before tugging playfully. "But you're the best."

At that, Gilbert couldn't help but smile back. "I'm bi, arsloch."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" The blond asked, still smiling but voice laced with concern.

"Lamp."

Matthew's eyes widened a bit in puzzlement. "Eh? Lamp? What kind of answer is that?!"

"An awesome answer!" Gilbert laughed. "Kesesesese!"

Matthew stopped by Mrs Johansson's yard and plucked a couple of grass blades which he threw at Gilbert. "You never take anything seriously!"

"Hey, those are itchy!" The albino carefully plucked a rose from a nearby bush and threw the petals at the smaller teen.

"You're seriously asking for it!" Matthew yelled.

"Bring it on, Canuck!"

The following moments consisted of them damaging a few plants in favour of having a plant fight. Laughing hysterically, Matthew took shelter behind a tree while Gilbert hid behind a few potted plants, aiming for each other every so often and shouting out random words to match their attacks.

"Flower power!" The albino yelled and threw a whole chrysanthemum at Matthew, hitting him squarely on the forehead.

The Canadian rubbed the area idly, whispering to himself. "You're not gay, huh?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing… Rock smash!"

Gilbert ducked as a chunk of rock flew through the air, fortunately missing his head by a wide berth. "Jesus Christ, Matt! That was a fucking rock! Do you want me to die?!"

"Not really." Matthew laughed and headed towards Gilbert. "I just got caught at the heat of the moment."

"Get ready to pay!" The albino yelled childishly and Matthew just laughed harder, used to all of his older friend's antics.

"I'm using my super, ultimate, mega, attack!"

"Your ego is the only super, mega thing here." The blond said teasingly.

Gilbert growled and tackled the blond to the ground. He didn't know if it was intentional (for him to have the chance to pin Matthew down) or if he was really mad for the rock thing but all his thought evaporated when he looked down into seemingly endless purple eyes and pale yellow hair fanned out like a halo, decorated with a few dark red rose petals.

"Gilbert…" Matthew murmured breathily, grasping the German's paper-white arms. A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips and his eyes twinkled in unbridled joy.

All of a sudden, eight years felt like such a long time.

-.x.-.x.-

"Should I burn all my sweatshirts?"

Gilbert choked on the pineapple juice he was drinking. "Excuse me, what?!"

"Should. I. Burn. My. Sweat. Shirts?" Matthew said slowly and dipped the fry he had in his fingers onto the ketchup. "Alfred said they're hideous."

"Well he's hideous." Gilbert replied quickly with a sneer.

Matthew looked away, uncomfortable, and nibbled on the ketchup coated fry. "D-don't say that."

"You hesitated for a second there. Are you, Matthew Williams, thinking something terrible about your boyfriend?"

The blond finally looked up at Gilbert and sighed. "That's bad, you know."

"Thinking something horrible about a person every now and then isn't bad, Birdie."

"I know… but it makes me a bad boyfriend." Matthew took a paper napkin from the table and wiped the corner of Gilbert's lip, making the latter blush madly.

"Impossible." Gilbert muttered.

"You think too highly of me." Matthew smiled.

_You got that right. _"I do not."

"Okay, so I'm not burning my sweatshirts. What should I tell Alfred?"

"Don't tell him anything."

The younger's brows furrowed. "Don't tell him anything?"

"Yeah, anyway, you should go get some maple ice cream or something to ease your mind."

"Thanks, Gil. You're the best."

Gilbert blushed once again and took his wallet out. He was about to open it when it got snatched away by a pair of tanned hands.

"Ooooh, what have we got here?" Alfred opened the albino's wallet. "A picture of MY Mattie!"

"Give it back, you piece of shieβe…" Gilbert said coldly, a bit embarrassed that his secret was out. So, he put pictures of his best friend in his wallet. That wasn't really weird, right? So, he kinda stared at them for minutes to no end. That still wasn't weird, right?

Oh God, it WAS weird.

"I knew there was something fishy about this snow cone." Alfred laughed his obnoxious 'hero laugh.' "You're trying to get in my boyfriend's pants!"

Gilbert tried to get his wallet back but Alfred quickly sprang away and sat beside Matthew, who was in front of Gilbert. He gripped Matthew's arm and leaned close, giving him a kiss, slipping some tongue just to irritate the German teen. Gilbert gripped the table hard.

"Babe," Alfred cooed. "I thought I told you to get better friends. You're obviously not listening to me as usual."

"B-but, Al, Gilbert's been my friend since k-kindergarten. H-he's not bad."

The albino noticed how Matthew was trembling and stuttering under the fiery blue gaze of the American.

Alfred tightened his hold on Matthew's arm. "You're not listening!"

"O-ow, Al!"

Gilbert stood up quickly, alarmed at the distress in the Canadian's voice. "Hey, easy there."

Alfred smirked and let go of the shaking teen, standing up. "You wanna fight, snow cone?"

"Get away from Matthew."

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the hero!"

"Just cut the fucking crap and leave!"

"Guys, don't fight!" Matthew cried, standing up as well to restrain the two who were practically grappling on the table.

"Later, babe, I'm teaching this dude a lesson here!"

"Back off, Jones, or you'll get hurt!"

"You back off!"

They were causing a bit of commotion now. The people were glancing in their direction and murmuring quietly amongst themselves. The waitress by the register was looking concerned, torn between getting someone to resolve the problem and staying to entertain the customers.

A father sitting on the table next to theirs finally interfered and managed to pull both boys apart. Alfred scowled, shrugging the new arrivals hands which were on his wrists and gave Matthew a disapproving shake of the head before exiting the restaurant. The blond slumped down on his seat and buried his face in his hands. Gilbert thanked the man before sitting next to Matthew.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's my fault that he's mad at you now."

"No," Matthew looked up. "I'm just really… a huge disappointment."

"Don't say that." Gilbert wiped away the tears that were now escaping those beautiful violet eyes and his heart soared when Matthew leant into his touch. "You're special to me. You're perfect."

"Yeah, well, you're the only one who says that."

"It's because I'm awesome." Gilbert cracked a smile. "And you're almost awesome as me."

Matthew rested his forehead on the albino's shoulder and exhaled shakily, obviously still affected by the recent scuffle.

Gilbert hugged Matthew. "Let's run away."

"Eh?!"

_Crap._ He hadn't realized he had said that out loud. It was one of those silly lines he wished he could tell Matthew. _Oh God, how embarrassing._

"Just from our troubles, ya know." Gilbert said smoothly, covering his slip-up.

"O-oh, I thought-"

"No!" Gilbert blushed. _Crap, crap, crap._ "No. Just for today. I know a place."

Matthew smiled despite the tears and nodded.

Gilbert sighed in relief as he followed Matthew outside to his car. He slid in the driver's seat and Matthew climbed in beside him, humming a pop song under his breath.

"Hey, Kumajiro!" Matthew squealed and grabbed the furry white teddy bear from Gilbert's dashboard, giving it a tight hug. The bear emitted a 'who' as something inside it got pressed. "It's Gilbert and Matthew! We're running away! Isn't that romantic?!"

The German felt all the embarrassment rushing back into him all at once and he suddenly felt like he was going to faint. He knew he probably looked like he had bad sunburn on his face but he couldn't help it: Matthew was just so damn adorable! And saying those words gave him a sense of hope that he really did have a chance with him, even just a tiny bit.

"Crap." He whispered to himself. He didn't know what the fuck was happening anymore.

Stupid fucking friend zone.

-.x.-.x.-

Gilbert awoke to find Matthew staring at him intently, almost searing his way into his brain.

"M-matt…"

Matthew hummed and stroked Gilbert's hair softly. "Thanks for taking me to your hiding spot in the meadow. I mean, I knew that you always went somewhere to be alone but I wasn't expecting you to share it with me."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"Mn, halfway through your story about getting Feli's toe stuck on the faucet of the bathtub."

Gilbert snickered gently. "That was really funny."

The blond rolled his eyes and grasped the edge of their red picnic blanket, wrapping it around him to create a makeshift cocoon. "You said that about thirty-seven times."

"You were counting?"

"Of course," Matthew smiled and the albino sucked in a breath sharply, feeling himself blush once again.

"Matt," Gilbert began, unsure how to continue. Now was the perfect time, he knew; the perfect time to clear everything with Matthew. He knew that confessing to a friend was like an all or nothing thing but he was Gilbert! He would take a big risk just to get that all. He really, really, really, loved Matthew and he felt that he wouldn't be able to live without him. Just looking down at his breath-taking smile made his life feel more complete.

"Yes?"

"You know that I love you right?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Do you need to borrow money again? Or are you planning to rob a bank this time and framing me for it?"

"I'm being serious."

The tone in the German teen's voice threw the younger male off-balance and the playful smile on his face dropped completely and was replaced with a shaky frown. "Wh-what?"

"I love you, Matthew."

Matthew unrolled the blanket from himself and quickly sat up, running his hand through his hair. "N-no… no…"

Gilbert smiled sadly. It was rejection after all.

Eight years and he was just being annoying to the person he liked. Eight years and he was just blindly hoping for some sort of miracle when in reality things were impossible. Well, he brought this upon himself, time to bring out the cone of shame.

"Gilbert! You told me you weren't leaving! You… you… you JERK!"

Gilbert's head snapped up to look at the petite Canadian who was raising his fist as if wanting to hit him. "_Was?!_"

"You told me you weren't leaving but now I realize why you're being really nice to me! It's because you're going back to Germany isn't it?!" Matthew was starting to cry again. "We've been friends for forever now! You can't leave! You told me you wouldn't!"

At that Gilbert couldn't even hold in his laughter, earning him another pissed stare from his Birdie.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so stupid!" The albino hugged Matthew and pinned him down onto the blanket, grasping his wrists lightly. He let out a pleased hum, happy to be this close once again to the blond. "You're so stupid that it's adorable…"

"Eh?! Why?! What did I do?! What do you mean?!"

"I meant, let's go out."

Matthew stared for a moment, as if processing his words. Gilbert watched in amusement as the blond boy gradually turned redder and redder by the second.

"… You aren't gay." Matthew managed to say.

"I'm bi, arsloch."

"Oh."

Gilbert cupped the Canadian's cheek, forcing him to look at him. When eyes locked, the air crackled at the intensity between them and Gilbert knew that without a doubt they were really destined to be with each other...

Jesus Christ, that sounded really gay but whatever, he could be fully homo for his Birdie.

"So, what do you say?" Gilbert asked, stealing a quick peck at Matthew's lips. "Run away with me? For real this time?"

"No, running away please." Matthew chided gently. "I'm not that much of a hopeless romantic."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

There were certain perks to being friends with a person for nearly seventeen years. Matthew just bit his bottom lip and looked up at him with darker-than-usual eyes and Gilbert didn't need any more words to know what Matthew's answer was.

-.x.-.x.-

**AN: Another chapter brought to you by WhoAmI! ;D**

**I missed you, gaiiiizzzz! Give me a big hug! I was imprisoned by those mean Chemistry books and their threatening hard-bound covers! I was so scared!**

**Okay, I'm acting kinda high here. I'll just say goodbye before I set fire to your mushrooms.**

**I know where you live!**

**So review and favourite unless you want your mushrooms terminated!**

**Nah, I'm just kiddin'.**

**Maybe.**


End file.
